Ch'al Andar (New Earth)
Father Returns Fortunately for Charley, his birth father, Fel Andar, had been monitoring his actions for the past several years. He arrived on the beach in a Thanagarian starship and used his advanced alien science to save Charley's life. Fel and Charley spent a few short weeks together before Fel was recalled back to Thanagar. During that time however, Charley learned of his true heritage and gained a new suit of Thanagarian battle armor. This experience completely changed Charley's demeanor. He regarded Fel Andar as a true Thanagarian, and now spurned the teachings of Carter Hall, believing him to be a mockery to Thanagarian tradition. Analyzing his new-battle armor, he began reverse engineering the technology and used it to begin construction on a custom-designed Thanagarian starcraft. It was his intent to one day leave Earth and journey to Thanagar to be with his father. A year after his resurrection, Charley began developing his skills as a businessman. He needed ready capitol with which to complete construction of his starship, and so he established Ethon Enterprises. Ethon Enterprises proved to be extremely successful, and within a short span of time, he owned several branch offices across the United States. Three years later, Charley learned that Carter Hall – the original Hawkman, had returned to Earth and was now living in St. Roch, Louisiana. Construction of his starship was nearly complete, but he refused to leave Earth before getting revenge upon Carter for staining the true Thanagarian heritage. He opened a branch office of Ethon Enterprises in St. Roch and quietly began conceptualizing an extravagant plot to destroy Carter Hall. He slowly began cultivating a vast network of resources and relied upon the aid of various super-villains to wear down Hawkman's reserve. He enabled the evil scientist, Satana, to begin creating monstrous animal men to plague St. Roch. He also sent a mystic Garuda statue to the Stonechat Museum – a device that summoned the essence of a powerful Manticore to plague Hawkman. He found Trygg the sorcerer, half-mad and wandering the moors of Scotland and allied him with the Fadeaway Man to turn St. Roch into a veritable Hell on Earth. Golden Eagle Flies Again After the defeat of Trygg the sorcerer, Charley Parker publicly announced himself to the world. He revealed his identity as Golden Eagle and held a massive party on the roof of the Ethon Tower in St. Roch. Hawkman and his most recent partner, Hawkgirl, were invited to the party. They attended in their civilian guises of Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders. Charley arranged for a loose confederation of villains including, Fadeaway Man, Lion-Mane, Lasso and Hummingbird to attack the tower. Carter and Kendra sprung into action, and Charley had Lasso attempt to kill them by way of a massive cluster bomb. When this failed to destroy his hated enemies, he embarked upon a secondary plan of attack. Charley had Carter exposed to a chemical compound known as the Delirium Dust. This drug was designed to erase Hawkman's memories and ultimately drive him mad. He had an underling known as the Thought Terror brainwash Carter into a delusional state and sent him off to kill Hawkgirl. This plan nearly succeeded and Hawkgirl was critically injured in the attack. Feeling that he had tormented his foe long enough, Charley set about the final phase of his revenge scheme. He communicated with Thanagarian contacts loyal to Fel Andar and negotiated the sale of several Manhawk eggs. He bred the savage Manhawks and sent them to tear Hawkman to pieces. By this point, Hawkman had grown suspicious of Charley's true motivations and arranged to falsify his own death. Through the mystic power of his son, Doctor Fate, Carter managed to convince Golden Eagle that the Manhawks had indeed killed him. Without having to worry about Charley's constant scheming, Hawkman was able to covertly operate behind-the-scenes to take down all of Eagle's confederates one by one. Following the supposed death of Hawkman, Charley decided to take his place as the new Hawkman. He donned a costume similar to Carter's and worked alongside the recently recuperated Hawkgirl to protect St. Roch. Hawkgirl began to notice elements of Charley's true personality showing through his otherwise calm veneer as he viciously tore into Satana and her animal-men. Soon after, Charley took Kendra back to a special hangar bay at the Ethon Tower. He showed her the Thanagarian starship that he had been working on for the past four years, and declared that she was to be his mate and return with him to Thanagar. Kendra recoiled from the offer and now realized that Charley had been playing the Hawks for fools the entire time that they had known him. Fall and Disgrace Hawkman decided to take this opportunity to reveal that he was in fact, still alive. He burst into the Ethon Tower hangar bay and Golden Eagle and he engaged in a brutal battle. Although Eagle fought valiantly, Hawkman ultimately gained the upper hand. He broke Golden Eagle's arm and smashed his face into ship's bulkhead rupturing his left eye. Hawkman was nearly prepared to kill his foe, but decided that it would be more appropriate to send the former hero to Thanagar. He imprisoned him inside of the starship with a data-report explaining Golden Eagle's true identity and past actions. He programmed the ship to return to Thanagar. Upon arriving, Golden Eagle was promptly arrested and placed in prison. Rann/Thanagar War He remained in custody for a very short while however, as the planet Thanagar became embroiled in a galactic war against the planet, Rann. Thanagar needed all of the resources it could muster, and Golden Eagle earned a pardon for his crimes were released from prison to participate in the war. He and was instated as a Wingman leader dispatched on Rann. Half-blinded by the severe beating he suffered at Hall's hands, Parker was now equipped with a cybernetic eye patch over the left eye socket and a new suit of armor. As Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Adam Strange entered the war, Golden Eagle once again sought vengeance, but at that moment also reunited Ch'al Andar with his long-believed dead father, Fel Andar. Once an outcast on Thanagar, Fel had embraced a spiritual path. Fel pleaded with his son to end his vendetta - and convinced Golden Eagle to fight for peace rather than power or glory. He pleaded with his son to follow the same path. Parker forewent a further attack on Hawkman and Hawkgirl, but it is unknown yet what path he will take. Sadly, just as father and son made peace, Fel Andar was murdered by Blackfire. Ch'al later buried his father on New Thanagar, pledging to protect the surviving Thanagarians in his father's name. Countdown to Adventure After the alien Forerunner Viza Aziv was dismissed from The Monarch's multiversal army, she found herself in space aboard a space pirate ship she promptly took as her own. Shortly afterwards, a Thanagarian fleet in search of the ship's original captain demanded her surrender, to which she challenged them and their leader to honorable combat. Their leader was Golden Eagle. Viza invoked the law of choice, a custom on her home world enabling the victor of a battle to take any prize they wanted. After she defeated him and his troops, she decided to take him as her prize, forcing him to serve as her sex slave aboard her pirate ship. When Forerunner finds a planet to call her own, she allows Golden Eagle to leave. | Powers = * : Golden Eagle has a mixed Thanagarian and Human heritage. Therefore his alien physiology is mixed with human DNA to create his own physiology. ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * : Golden Eagle is proficient in ancient Earth forms of martial combat. * : His also proficient in many forms of Thanagarian aerial combat. * : Golden Eagle possesses college level business management skills, with which he used to forge Ethon Enterprises. | Strength = Golden Eagle possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Considering that Golden Eagle is one quarter Thanagarian, it is likely that his physical durability is slightly greater than that of the average human athlete. | Weaknesses = * ** : Golden Eagle's visual acuity is impaired due to having only one eye. | Equipment = * Thanagarian Armor | Transportation = * Nth Metal Wings * Thanagarian Space Ship | Weapons = * Thanagarian Weaponry | Notes = * The character of Golden Eagle was originally created by Cary Bates and Dick Dillin in . The Post-Crisis New Earth Golden Eagle was revamped by George Pérez and Tom Grummett in . A completely revised origin for him was provided by Justin Gray and Jimmy Palmiotti in Hawkman (Volume 4). * Golden Eagle's birth name defies conventional Thanagarian naming traditions. Customarily, a Thanagarian male adopts his father's surname as his own first name, while taking a surname that is unique to himself (ie: Paran Katar – father to Katar Hol). If Golden Eagle were named using the traditional method, his name would be Andar Ch'al, not Ch'al Andar. | Trivia = * Originally, Golden Eagle was known to have canonically died in . However, his death has since been retconned as per his revised history provided in . * Golden Eagle's original business card read, "Golden Eagle - Loved Ones Need Saving? I Fly in the Face of Danger. All Major Credit Cards Accepted". * Golden Eagle only has one eye. * is also the name of a famed jazz musician who is, not by chance, renown for an album named . | DC = | Wikipedia = Golden Eagle (comics) | Links = * Golden Eagle article at Titanstower.com * Golden Eagle bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Hybrid Characters Category:One Eye Category:Janitors Category:Wings Category:Equipment provided flight